outrageousfandomcom-20200214-history
Aaron Spiller
Aaron Spiller is an acquaintance of the West Family. Aaron originally appeared as a one off anatagonist in Season 3, before returning in late Season 4 as a protaganist. Biography Early Life Aaron attended Shadbolt High School where he made little friends due to his constant irritating ways and entertainment of chucking tennis balls into the students groins. A few years prior to season three, Aaron got arrested but narked and so he did not go to jail. Season Three When Van stops being friends with Munter, Van decides to go to a different bar. There he meets Aaron who he knew from high school, The Gooch, Nicko and Jimbo. Van is quickly welcomed into Aarons group and Aaron sugar tops it with free mp3s that he got from peoples cars he towed. The first night they hang out, they steal a car and torch it. In season three Aaron seems very white supremicist and when he and Van try to tow a car Falani was trying to steal, he gets very racist. When Van decides to stop being friends with Aaron, Aaron kidnaps Falani and plans to kill him. When Van comes to Falanis rescue they tie Van up as well and plan to kill them both. Luckily Jethro and Munter find out and rescue Falani and Van. They then let the the huge Falani free on the tiny Aaron and his friends. At the end of the season it is revealed Munter may have to go to jail on the day of his wedding as he stole Aarons truck. But on condition that Pascalle attend Munters wedding with Aaron, he agrees not to press charges. Season Four Aaron is reintroduced in season 4 when he happens to run into Munter and Van. He lends Van his pickup truck to try and steal Dane Harris's car. he slowly weedles his way into Van and Munters friendship by bringing them new parts for the car they bought. Soon, they give Aaron permission to keep it at his house. Later, Van and Munters business The Tool Guys is struggling with too much business so they hire Aaron and the Gooch. The Gooch is a qualified builder and the business soon starts to do very well. Season Five Aaron takes over The Goochs job at building Pascalle a cupboard with the condition he must take Lorettas party pill named Excellence. Aaron does the job well and fast but collapses afterwards. Pascalle gives him the kiss of life and he confesses his love to her which she ignores. When Munter and Van break up, Aaron becomes Munters best friend but it ends when Aaron tells Munter to dump Kasey and then ejaculates in Munters hat. Munter and Van decide to sell their car that Aaron is looking after and Dane Harris arrives at Aarons house looking to buy it. When Aaron declines his offer, Dane cuts his nose with a paintscraper. Later Dane comes back, cuts Aarons nose again and steals the car. Aaron and The Gooch later cut down a native tree landing the Tool Guys in trouble. When Pascalle breaks up with Nicky she makes a passing comment that he needs a bullet which Aaron takes to heart. Aaron then approaches Falani trying to get a gun. In the end, Aaron attacks Nicky with a nailgun but fails and shoots a nail into his hand. Loretta later convinces Aaron he has a chance with Pascalle which results in him going outside the West House with a boombox and singing to his love. Aaron later trys to save Pascalle from the police harrasment that is Zane Gerard and Aaron quietly threatens him. Gerard pulls him over that day and beats him very badly under the pretenses of speeding and threatening an officer. Season Six Carrying on with looking after Pascalle and helping her, Aaron starts to help build Loretta's. Instead of getting paid, Aaron gets free sex with Chastity. Pascalle, trying to ignore her feelings for Judd goes on a date with Aaron which results in them pashing in the Rusty Nail. Aaron is overjoyed but she leaves quickly and Aaron looks after Mandy for the night. When Pascalle does not contact Aaron, he goes after her to which she tells him to leave her alone. Aaron decides to sell his towtruck and get a ring. He proposes to Pascalle to which she rejects. Aaron then picks up on her love for Judd but does not realise it is mutual. Aaron joins the anrgy lynch mob who seek to fight Judd. When Aaron lunges for Judd he gets taken out and flung into the wall. Aaron later joins the rest of the Tool Guys in trying to win Elenas heart. Aaron also acts as one of the groomsmen at Van and Elenas wedding. Aaron is last seen dancing in the West House living room with Chastity. Relationships The Gooch .]] Though it is unclear when the Gooch and Aaron met, but is shown in the twosomes first appearance that they are very good friends. In Season Three the two and Nicko and Jimbo hold Van and Falani hostage. In Season Four, Aaron is hired to become a Tool Guy and he gets the Gooch hired as well because of his expertise in the area. The two are later seen in The Rusty Nail expressing how hard the job is. In Season Five the two run into streif when the Gooch cuts down a native tree. In Season Six, Aaron and The Gooch decide to help Munter with his baby. They both do the job very well and together decide to try baby powder milk. Pascalle West to Munter and Kaseys wedding.]] shoots him.]]Originally, Aaron is shown to find Pascalle extremely attractive in Season Three, agreeing to drop the charges against Munter if he can accompany Pascalle to Munter and Kaseys wedding. He does that but Pascalle finds him creepy and does not pay him much attention. Throughout Season Four and Five, Aaron is shown multiple times trying to get Pascalles attention. He thinks Nicky Greegan is bad for her and when they break up, he attempts to murder Nicky only to accidently shoot himself in the hand. Opportunity arises in season five when Aaron acts as Pascalles lawyer against Gerard. However, Gerard severly beats him. In Season Six, Aaron still attempts to get Pascalles attention and when he hears she has called off the engagement to Nicky, he is overjoyed. He accompanies Judd in following Pascalle when he learns she is still seeing Nicky. He jumps infront of a bullet fired at Pascalle by Sheree and gets hit. Later on, Pascalle agrees to go on a date with Aaron. They end up getting drunk and kissing. It ends however when Aaron notices Pascalle is showing signs of affection towards Judd. Van West and Munter References Spiller, Aaron